Beginning of something new temporary title
by XenaLin
Summary: Maura's kidnapped, and Jane is stalked by a serial killer. Will they  make it in the end?   Rated M for language and later .. who knows.


**Disclaimer: The characters herein, are all property of Tess Gerritsen, and TNT. I own nothing. **

Chapter 1.

'You just wait miss Jane Rizzoli, you just wait. I'll get you and your little friend.'  
The man was waiting in an alley. He was watching every move the brunette police detective made. Every step she took. His dark eyes were staring at the detective behind a pair of dark sunglasses, his body was covered by a long coat and he wore a dark hat, all this in spite of it being in the middle of summer.  
Suddenly he left his hiding place, and walked out in the street to disappear among all the other people wandering the streets. Noone took any notice of him, in spite of his coat and hat. One would wonder how they didn't. He walked towards his car that was parked a few blocks away, a dark Buick.  
He went back to the building where everything would take place. He had everything figured out in every, tiny little detail how everything would go, how he would act and how he figured she'd react.

'Jane' the honey blonde ME shouted after her brunette friend. 'Jane, wait.'  
Jane rolled her eyes once, before turning around and waited for the attractive ME. She knew she was attracted to her, but since she had no way of knowing if the honeyblonde felt the same way, she would never act on it.  
They were gonna head off for lunch, and Jane had went ahead as the ME had been a bit busy at the time.  
'Maura, you said I could head off. You don't have to sound like a foghorn.' Jane said.  
'Me? A foghorn? I doubt it' Maura said, pushing her hair back from her face. It had a habit of getting in the way of her face sometimes.  
She glanced in the way of the brunette detective. She was attractive. Maura was attracted to her friend, but since she had no way of knowing if the brunette felt the same, she would never act on it.  
They got into the car, and went for lunch. Suddenly they hear over the radio:

'Robbery at the Federal Reserve Bank. All units in the area respond.' Jane sighed, and looked at Maura. It was no place for her to be, but she had no choice. It was a robbery and everyone in the area had to go there. She picked up the microphone and responded.

'We have to go Maura, but you have to promise me to stay in the car and not get out there, it could get rough.'  
Maura nodded, but planned to be right beside Jane where the action was.  
'No Maura, I can see what you're thinking and it's a no. A big N-O.' Jane said as she sped the car towards the bank.  
'What?' Maura asked and put on her best innocent face. 'I wasn't thinking anything.'  
'Oh really?' Jane said, more of a statement than a question. 'So you weren't thinking you'd be right there where the action takes place instead of being inside the car?'  
Maura looked out the window. The brunette detective knew her too well already, that was good. In some ways.  
'Okay so you know what I was thinking, but come on Jane, I am inside a room full of dead people day in and day out. Of course I can understand them better than the living, but still. Sometimes I just want some action.'  
She softly bit her bottom lip as she said the last part. She knew what she meant.  
Jane stiffened slightly, but unnoticeable. Was Maura saying what she thought she was saying? No, it couldn't be.  
'Maura, no. Just listen to me this time. It's too dangerous. These guys have guns. You have never fired one. You have never killed anyone.'  
'No, but I spend alot of time with killed people unless you haven't noticed.' Came the sharp reply.  
'Maura, there's something you have to understand about killing someone. It's not something you brush under the rug once you done it. It's going to change you. Forever.' Jane was closing in on the bank, and they could already see smoke coming from the building.

'Dammit, they threw a firebomb' Jane burst out as she sped the car faster than before. She had to have a serious gun- and kill talk with Maura soon, but at the moment the thought was out the window as she saw the building, and four men running towards a black van parked just outside the bank, with the engine running. Another four men came rushing out just as Jane parked the car as close as she could without endangering themselves, and got out. She pulled her gun, and rushed towards the men who had automatic weapons. Jane was joined by Frost, Korsak, Frankie and several others uniforms. It looked like the entire Boston PD was at the scene.

Suddenly Jane took a shot from the men. It hit her on the side of her head, grazed the skin. She slumped to the ground in a surprised, seated position but gathered herself quickly and got to her feet and fired a few rounds at the men shooting at them now in full power. The policemen had to take cover, and Jane ran towards the nearest car for cover. She hoped to God that Maura would do as she was told. She looked towards the car, and couldn't see her. 'Great' Jane thought, 'why can't she do what she's told for once.'

Maura did as she was told this time, but she slid down on the floor of the car to be out of view, but only enough so that she could see. Suddenly she saw Jane get hit, and slumped to the ground.  
'Jane' she cried out, and immediately rushed out of the car, but when the men started shooting, she had to take cover and she did, by running towards the nearest building, instead of running around the car. She stood there behind the building, pressed her body to the wall, to make herself as small as possible, and once in a while she peered around the corner of the building to see how things went, and if Jane was okay. She got relieved when she saw the detective behind a car. She noticed a red stream run down the beautiful face, and got worried. She didn't dare to make a sound however. She was scared, more for Jane than herself at the moment.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and she screamed for a second, but had no time to do anything before strong hands covered her mouth, a pair of strong arms carried her away from the scene. She was almost paralyzed by fear at this point. What in the world was going on? Was she being kidnapped? Why? Then everything went black.

_Is this any good? I haven't written in years, and is there for very rusty. So I'd appreciate some R&R's, no flames but constructive criticism would be awesome =) _


End file.
